


The Coffee Shop

by AlexDanversFBI



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, AgentCorpWeek2020, Coffee Shops, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Agentcorpweek2020Day 7Prompt: FluffExtra Prompt: Coffee Shop, Pining.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	The Coffee Shop

It had become a “thing” between Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor over the past three months. They would meet up for coffee and sometimes a slice of cake at their favourite coffee shop in the city. Today was another one of those days, every Saturday morning, work permitting, they would sit and talk about their week. Of course Lena still had her weekly days out with her best friend Kara too. But with Alex it was different. There was a mutual attraction.

“Hey Lena,” Alex smiled when she saw her sitting at their usual table far back in the corner away from prying eyes, “Do you need anything?”

Lena smiled over at Alex, “I’m good thanks.” Lena loved how thoughtful Alex always was. Every week Alex would ask her if she could get her anything.

So Alex queued up for her usual Caramel Latte and grabbed a blueberry muffin, then she took a seat opposite Lena.

Lena’s eyes sparkled as she gazed at her friend, she loved their moments together outside of work, a moment set aside for just them. But as the months went on Lena started longing for more. Her attraction to Alex had become increasingly obvious not only to herself but also to her best friend and Alex’s sister, Kara.  _ You should just ask her on a date, I am sure she would say yes _ , Kara had told her. But Lena was scared, terrified of ruining their friendship if she were rejected. 

“You okay Lena?” Alex asked as she sipped her latte. She had noticed how quiet Lena was this morning.

“Umm,” Lena looked at Alex, “Sorry?”

“You look miles away,” Alex softly smiled at her friend and work mate. 

The two had been working together a lot ever since J’onn invited Lena into their world, The Tower. It had been almost a year since everything had happened with the DEO, with Lena and Lex. They had all been on good terms for around nine months now. Their own DEO was under construction and almost ready for them. The new one that they would run. Alex would be Director again and was in charge of recruitment. Lena was the first one she wanted by her side. Government involvement would be minimal so Lena had agreed. Lena would be their Chief Scientist.

“Sorry,” Lena smiled, “I’m fine, just thinking.”

“About?” Alex asked genuinely interested. Her eyes gazing over Lena’s beautiful fine features. God she thought the woman could kill her with that smile. 

“Nothing to concern yourself with,” Lena blushed a little, how on earth could she tell Alex the truth, that she was sitting there thinking about her, and how much she had been pining over her for years.

The crazy thing was Alex was feeling the same way, she wanted Lena so much more than just a friend. She had spent sleepless nights thinking about what it would be like to kiss those red lips, to caress Lena’s face and hair with her hands, to touch Lena, to hold her. Alex knew she was in love with Lena. She just always thought it would be unrequited love but at the same time she hadn't completely given up hope of them being together, as more than just friends.

Alex ate her muffin and Lena finished her second double espresso as they sat in companionable silence. Both considering their options. Alex wanted desperately to ask Lena out on a proper date, and Lena did too. It was Alex who finally became brave and went for it.

_ Now or never _ Alex thought, she smiled nervously and looked at Lena.

“Lena, would you like to go to dinner sometime?”

Lena’s heart started to pound in her chest, did Alex just ask her on a date?

“Dinner?”

“Yes,” Alex smiled sheepishly, “Like a date. Or not. Whatever… I am messing this up so badly,” Alex sighed.

Lena began to smile back at Alex and chuckled, “I thought you would never ask.”

Alex looked surprised, “Is that a yes? To the date I mean?”

“That is most definitely a yes, to a date,” Lena softly smiled back at Alex. She couldn't believe Alex had finally asked her out. 

Then Alex asked hopefully, “So, if we're going on a date, does this mean we are, you know, dating? For real?”

“I guess it does,” Lena raised her eyebrow and smiled at Alex, “I hope so.”

Alex laughed then, “Listen to us, two grown adults. Acting like awkward teenagers.”

“I know,” Lena looked thoughtful, “I should have asked you a long time ago.”

“Oh?” Alex raised her eyebrows at Lena, “Like how long ago?”

“Years, if I am being honest,” Lena replied seriously now, “I have liked you for a very long time. But lately, we have gotten so much closer, and well I love spending time with you.”

“Same here,” Alex smiled, “Remember when we were trying to save Sam and I poked you with a stick?”

“I do,” Lena raised her eyebrow at Alex. That stick had hurt.

“I was flirting with you,” Alex admitted sheepishly.

Lena laughed, “Flirting? Alex, you have a funny way of flirting.”

“Yeah well, that's me,” Alex shrugged and smiled.

“And that's why I love you,” Lena replied. Then she looked horrified, had she just told Alex she loved her out loud?

Alex smiled at her curiously, “You love me?”

Lena sighed in defeat, “I guess I do.”

Alex moved her chair up closer so she was beside Lena then whispered to her ear, “I love you too.”

Lena felt her temperature rise at such close contact, and Alex’s words touched her heart so deeply, she looked to Alex with those beautiful green eyes, “Alex, how long?”

“Years,” Alex admitted, “Remember when I found you after Lex drugged you?”

“Yes,” Lena nodded, it was not a good memory but at the same time it was because it was Alex who had rescued her.

“From that moment I knew I was in love with you,” Alex told her and placed her hand on Lena’s thigh, “I was so worried about you.”

“Alex, I had no idea,” Lena replied in surprise, “I wish you had told me.”

“I had no idea you felt the same way,” Alex said, “I thought I wasn't good enough for you.”

“Alex that is so not true, if anything I don't feel worthy of being with you,” Lena said placing her hand on Alex’s that was on her thigh.

“Shall we get out of here?” Alex smirked.

“What did you have in mind?” Lena enquired, but she didn't intend to say no whatever the suggestion. Because she had everything she had wanted for years, sitting right here beside her, she would go to the moon with her if she asked her too.

“We both have the day free, how about I take you for a ride,” Alex said innocently but all Lena could now see in her mind was Alex _riding her_. The vision made her heart flutter.

“Excuse me?” Lena breathed, her eyes darkened.

“On my motorbike,” Alex winked. But she knew full well what Lena had on her mind. She had to admit it had crossed her mind too many times.

“Oh!” Lena smiled and blushed.

“I don't do the _other_ thing without a date first,” Alex flirted and wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Lena laughed a little at Alex being so cute, “Well then let's make this our first date, because I can't wait to get to the _other_ thing. I've waited years.”

Alex and Lena went for that ride, and they also enjoyed the _other_ ride later that same evening.


End file.
